


Mirror Mirror

by smiles2go



Category: Alice (2009), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Looking Glass, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles2go/pseuds/smiles2go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter follows Alice through the Looking Glass and ends up in Atlantis in the middle of a fight with the Wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

~-~-~-~

 

“Alice! Alice where are you!” Panicked shouts distracted Ronon and the Wraith was able to slam a ham fist into the side of his head, knocking him to his knees. In his stunned state, Ronon was only able to concentrate on the voice. He didn’t recognize it or the name Alice. The Wraith pushed him back and Ronon blinked up dazedly seeing nothing but the triumphant face and hungry grin of a monster. 

The feeding hand thumped onto his chest and he screamed. Eyes closed and knowing his life was over, unable to move, all Ronon could do was scream in agony.

“OIY!” He dimly heard a shout of anger, only realizing he was still alive when the Wraith crumbled to the floor, releasing him. Scooting backward in surprise, both hands scrabbling for his gun, he stared at his rescuer in surprise. A stranger, dressed like no one he’d ever seen – not even in Sheppard’s movies. Not military by a long shot, but maybe a street-fighter. His eyes swept up and down for a gun and found nothing, guy had no gear, not even a vest. How had he killed the Wraith? Shaking his head, even with the knowledge that he must be in shock, Ronon tried to get to his feet.

“Hey now, sit still for a moment.” The guy grinned, leaning down to steady him. “What is that thing anyway?”

“Be…behind you.” Ronon made another attempt to get to his feet. He hadn’t found his gun, but he wouldn’t be taken on the floor. The man looked over his shoulder and took in the grinning Wraith striding toward them. Luckily it had lost any weapon it might have had. “Run.” He managed a breathy shout trying to make his legs hold him up. Somehow they were both on their feet.

“Oiy, you’re an ugly bastard.” The guy was too stupid to run. “Something out of a nightmare, yeah?” He’d clenched his fists and bounced on his toes. Was he stupid enough to think he could knock the Wraith out with his fist? Ronon pulled himself up and reached out to grab the crazy man’s colorful shirt to drag him back.

The Wraith rushed forward with a growl. The man grinned and timing it perfectly, jumped on the dead Wraith’s body to get height and punched the Wraith hard in the jaw. Stopping like he’d run into a brick wall, its head snapped to the left and it fell, crashing into the floor. The guy jumped back and dusted his hands.

“Did you see Alice come this way?” Slapping his hat against his legs, he tossed it in the air. Ronon watched stupefied as it turned end over end and somehow landed right back on the guy’s head. He pushed it a smidgen to the left and grinned. “Long dark hair, sleeveless blue dress….”

“I saw no one.” Ronon spotted his gun and lunged forward, scooping it up. “Just the Wraith. And you.”

“This place doesn’t look much like what she described anyway.” The guy rubbed his face and looked up and down the corridor. “You ok mate? What’s going on here?”

Thanks.” Ronon nodded to the shorter man. Wary, but trying to hide his astonishment at the quick kills, he kept one eye on him while he checked the two bodies. “Wraith. That’s how they feed. Suck your life out through their hand.”

“That’s… beyond disgusting.” The man looked around wrinkling his nose, obviously worrying about something else. “Where exactly am I?” It looked like a war zone, walls were shot up, bodies – not just the monsters were littered along the hall, some of them dried up husks that surely could not have once been human. Lights flashed on and off intermittently and somewhere an alarm started blaring.

“Science labs.” Ronon looked around and started walking toward the control room where he’d been headed absently rubbing his chest. He needed to find Sheppard. “You talk funny.” 

“No, actually I meant… what city is this?” The man had stopped, hands fisted on his hips, belligerent.

“Atlantis.” Ronon answered slowly and stopped, turning to face him. “How come you don’t know where you are?”

“Is that anywhere near New York?” The man rubbed his face wearily and looked around some more. “I need to get to New York.”

“Never heard of New York.” Ronon grumbled. “Come on, let’s find Sheppard. He can probably explain everything.” Ronon had heard of New York in some of the movies Sheppard watched. If this man thought he was in New York… maybe he’d hit his head. Or maybe he was a spy from earth. Something was wrong, but Sheppard would soon sort it out. “How did you kill the Wraith?”

“The ugly, long-haired monster?” The man caught up with him. “Me name’s Hatter.” He grinned hopefully and held out his hand.

“Ronon.” Ronon grunted, but shook the hand awkwardly. A curious earth custom he hadn’t gotten accustomed to yet. “Specialist Ronon Dex.”

“Well, Specialist Ronon Dex.” Hatter gave him a friendly grin. “You think this Sheppard can point the way to New York? Lead on then. I’m in a hurry. Gotta catch up with Alice.” He gave Ronon a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Ronon grunted and walked slowly, keeping an eye out for Wraith or wounded.

~-~-~-~

 

“Oiy!” Hatter whispered reverently. “ _This_ is your Queen?” Starting at her boots, his eyes raked slowly up, up, up. “No one told me you were a goddess!” Ignoring Ronon and the soldiers and the alarms still blaring intermittently, Hatter moved forward with cat-like grace to fold her outstretched hand in both of his and without taking his eyes from her suddenly shy ones, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips on her palm. The world narrowed down to the two of them. Neither heard the sound of weapons lifted, ready to fire or someone shouting to turn the damn alarms off already.

Elizabeth was transfixed. 

“Me name’s Hatter.” His lips curved into a smirk and his eyes made her dark promises. “And I would love to—”

“Hey! Get your lascivious lips off Elizabeth!” Rodney pushed his way through the marines without spilling a drop off coffee stopping beside John. “Major are you just going to stand there and let this … this … perverted little runt of a snake lick all over Dr. Weir?”

John stood mute, mouth hanging open, eyes darting between Elizabeth and the perverted snake. He guessed he was okay looking in an eighties rocker kind of way, but he’d hypnotized Elizabeth so easily… John shook his head and echoed McKay’s outburst. Unbelievable. 

“I’m… I’m…” Her voice was almost husky and she cleared her throat and slowly pulled her hand back, wrapping the other one around it. “I’m Dr. Elizabeth Weir, not a … queen.” She blushed hotly under his admiring scrutiny.

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” Rodney waved his coffee hand and almost sloshed it on John. “Sorry. Sorry!” But he was looking down at the mug and for a moment John was convinced he was talking to the coffee. “He’s an invader! A criminal, not some diplomat you have to smooze.” Barely pausing for breath he went on. “You’ve stared down warlords and pirates and monsters of all shape and form, and that was before we got to Pegasus. But let one mysterious piece of eye candy appear out of nowhere and bat his heavily made up eyes at you…” Rodney shook his head in disbelief. “Wake up Elizabeth. He’s a snake, a pretty one granted, but still a snake. And you’re not a bird.”

Elizabeth shook her head, tucked a strand of hair behind one ear and ignored Rodney. “Please step into the conference room, we’re all very curious how you got here.” She waved a hand toward the door, still feeling flushed, pulling her eyes from his with difficulty.

“Oh, you’re definitely a queen, yeah?” Her lips curved in response to his smirk and she ducked her head almost walking into the doorframe. The others started to follow, but Rodney grabbed Hatter’s arm.

“You. Wait.” Juggling coffee and a handheld, he ran it up and down Hatter’s body growing increasingly impatient. “Well, he’s not Ancient. Or a Goa’uld.” He added grudgingly. With a sigh, he shoved the LSD into a pocket. “I’ll be watching you.” He gave Hatter his best glare, the one that made his minions shake in fear.

“You’re not my type.” Hatter gave him a quick once over and with a sniff, followed Elizabeth.

 _“You’re not my type.”_ Lip curled in disdain, Rodney parodied the words moving his head back and forth. “Major, what the hell is going on here? Who’s that ruffian and how did he get here? Why were you letting him slobber all over Elizabeth? Why was she letting him?” The words all rushed together and John blinked at him. “You should be in the infirmary. So should I for that matter. I—“

“That’s why we’re here, buddy.” John patted his shoulder and went inside. Left alone outside, Rodney grumbled under his breath again and followed John. _Up to no good! Just look at that hair and EYELINER! No one wore eyeliner in Pegasus._

 

~-~-~-~

“Hatter, this is … well what’s left of my senior team.” Elizabeth gestured to each person as she named them. “Radek Zelenka. Major John Sheppard. Dr. Rodney McKay. Ronon Dex.” John gave the guy a little wave. “Dr. Carson Beckett is down in the infirmary with all the wounded and I’m sure there’s lots of military running around. Oh and Teyla Emmegen. She was wounded in the fight.” She seemed a little distracted.

Hatter nodded to each of them, giving Ronon a two finger salute.

“Please tell us how you got onto the city?” Not nearly as composed as she wanted to be, Elizabeth stared at her hands, fingers twisted together. “It shouldn’t have been possible.”

“I came thru the Looking Glass.” He shrugged one shoulder, eyes on her face. “I’m in a bit of a hurry so can we go back to the mirror room? This isn’t where I’m supposed to be.”

“What is ‘Looking Glass’?” Zelenka glanced up from his laptop, looking around the table in confusion. “I am not familiar—”

“Another word for mirror.” John leaned over and whispered loudly, ignoring Elizabeth’s frown.

“Looking Glass?” She asked incredulously. “Where … where are you from?” Forcing herself to meet his eyes, she saw he’d turned the easy charm off. 

“Wonderland.” Hatter said shortly. “Look, I just need to use the Looking Glass, yeah? I’ll be gone and you can get back to your fight with the life-sucking monsters.”

“Right. Tell me another one.” Rodney rolled his eyes. “Look at him. He’s nothing but eye-candy!” Rodney twisted his lips. “His hair’s all …” Rodney waved his hands in the air. “Worse than the Major’s. And his clothes? Please Sixties psychedelic was out before the Sixties were over! And he’s wearing eye liner. _Eye liner,_ Elizabeth. Even you don’t wear that … crap.”

“Rodney, I know it’s a lot to ask, but please be quiet for a moment and let Hatter answer the questions.” Her brow furrowed, but she stared at him until he rolled his eyes unhappily.

“Well it makes sense.” John smirked. “In some versions of the story, they traveled through a mirror. And we do have a mirror.”

“It’s not any old mirror. It’s a _Looking Glass._ How do you think I got here?” Hatter pressed his lips together impatiently, eyes shadowed. “Can we get a move on? I’m late.”

“Oh,” Rodney sat up giving him a baleful look. “I suppose you were chasing a white rabbit? Or was that late for the tea party? No, no, it was the Queen’s croquet game, right?” Rodney shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He straightened up and glared at Hatter. “Look Hammer—”

“Hatter! Me name’s Hatter.” He stood knocking his chair over backward. “I was chasing Alice. I don’t give a damn about the White Rabbit.”

“Rodney!” John kicked him under the table. “Play nice.”

“Please sit down Hatter.” Elizabeth gracefully turned her frown from Rodney to a welcoming smile. “We just need to understand how you got into the city.”

“Our very secure city. One with an impenetrable shield.” Rodney sniped from where he was slumped behind a laptop to avoid Elizabeth’s glare.

Hatter visibly reined in his temper and righted the chair. “Yeah. The city crawling with monsters that kill you with their hands. Look, I don’t care about your city or your impenetrable shield…” he made quote marks in the air. “I just need someone to turn your Looking Glass on and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“It’s not that simple.” Elizabeth started to speak, but Rodney shot up again.

“Ha! You couldn’t have come through the mirror. The only visible destinations are this reality and its alternates. And trust me _boyo_ unless Wonderland is some euphemism for a degenerate Hollywood movie set, you won’t be going anywhere that looks like … you.” Rodney flipped his wrist and reached for his coffee. His lukewarm coffee.

“McKay! That was beyond rude.”

“Enough!” Ronon roared, standing away from the wall. “He saved my life. Just turn on this Looking Glass thing and let him go home.” Fists clenched, voice gruff he glared at them all.

“Thanks mate.” Hatter gave him a wicked grin. “My pleasure. Now can we move this party along?” He turned back to Elizabeth. 

“Although Rodney, Dr. McKay.” Elizabeth gave him a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look that even Hatter understood. “Our mirror, the mirror here in the city is only set for alternate realities and we’ll only ever seen ourselves in it.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we can get you home. Rodney, do you think Colonel Carter—”

“I’m quite certain Sam can’t calibrate the mirror to reach _Wonderland.”_ Rodney sneered. “What kind of game are you playing? Do you take us for idiots!” Rodney took a deep breath to continue. “Never mind, most of these morons are idiots, but I’m not… I’m the –“

“McKay. He saved my life. Don’t make me kill you.” Ronon leaned on the back of Rodney’s chair. The squeak could have been the chair or Rodney. “I hate having to kill team members. Gives me a headache.”

“I don’t wanna go back to Wonderland, I wanna go after Alice and she went to some place called New York City. But if you can’t work your own Looking Glass …” Hatter threw up his hands and somehow the battered hat rolled up on top his head. “Maybe it would be easier to go back to Wonderland and have the tech reset the coordinates…” Hatter mused.

“Cool trick.” John gave him an admiring look. “Can you teach me that?”

“We _can_ control our mirror! I never said that! Elizabeth tell him I never said that!” Rodney flushed hotly.

“Hatter, please sit down and let’s discuss this calmly, _like adults.”_ She shot Rodney an exasperated glare telling him exactly who wasn’t acting like an adult and ignored his outraged, disbelieving expression.

“Oiy.” Hatter let his hat roll down his arm and clapped it on the table. “Give me the ring and I’ll do it meself. You look like you’re in the middle of something here, yeah?”

“Ring?” Several people asked at once. “What ring?”

“You’ve lost the ring?” Hatter blanched. “I already checked the compartment and it wasn’t there.” He picked his chair up and slumped back into it. “Oiy.” He said to himself. “Alice will think I don’t …” He trailed off and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m screwed. So very screwed.”

“Alice! Ha! I knew he was a fake!” Rodney shot them all a vindicated look. “Look, Hammer, we don’t for one second believe this pile of crap you’re trying to foist—”

“Dr. McKay, I’ve had about enough.” Elizabeth managed to get the words through clenched teeth. “If you can’t add something constructive, then Shut. Up.” Her eyes sparked in righteous anger. “We have enough going on right now to be fighting amongst ourselves.”

“But Elizabeth! You’re not… you can’t… he’s obviously lying!”

“Ok Rodney. Say he’s lying…” John held up his hand and ignored Hatter’s heavy sigh. “Do you think the Wraith brought him in their ship? Beamed him down to what? Kill us all? Sabotage Atlantis?”

“Of course not.” Rodney huffed after considering the idea. “He wouldn’t have made much of a snack on the flight here. No I—””

“Ok.” John nodded, talking in an exaggeratedly slow manner. “Do you think he come through the gate?”

“Chuck says not.” Radek spoke up. “No gate activity at all.” All heads swiveled to Radek and back to John. “What? I doubled-checked.”

“There. How do you think he got here?” John gestured at Hatter who’d picked up his hat and dropped it over his face and pretended to nap. “You obviously see the correlation the Alice in Wonderland story… so he had to have come from earth, right?” John raised an eyebrow. “Right? Rodney?”

“Yes, yes.” Rodney frowned. “Unless ... No, he came from earth.” Rodney jumped up snapping his fingers. “He came with the Daedalus!” Bouncing in place, he snapped his fingers repeatedly. “Yes! Yes! This is just some sick joke Colonel Everett is playing!”

“Everett seem like the joking type to you? And Hatter wasn’t here day before yesterday when Everett and his team beamed down. And.” John ignored Rodney’s upturned finger and open mouth. “And you think Caldwell would send someone down here in the middle of a battle with the Wraith…” John shook his head sadly at Rodney. “… dressed like… that without so much as a sidearm??” John grinned and slumped lower. “He’s wearing eye-liner McKay.” He whispered loudly. “He’s not a marine.”

“Gun? He didn’t have a gun?” Rodney sank back into his chair, twisting around to look up at Ronon, both hands gesturing wildly. “You…. You said he killed two Wraith! How did he do that without a gun? His bare hands? Please. His knuckles aren’t even bruised!” 

“Me trusty right hand.” Hatter mumbled under the hat, arms crossed over his chest. “Not the first monster I’ve taken on, yeah?”

“Oh please!” Rodney exploded out of his chair, knocking a surprised Ronon back a step. “Now you’re gonna tell us you just socked the Wraith in the jaw and it fell over dead? Ronon can’t even do that and he’s a wookie! Elizabeth! You … John, you’re a soldier—“

“Pilot.” John corrected with a smirk. “Air Force.”

“BAH.” Hatter grumbled loudly. “I freaking hate Flamingos!”

Everyone stopped talking to give Hatter a look, or rather the hat over his face, even those currently whispering among themselves. John shook his head and decided to ignore it. “I—“

“I was there. I saw it.” Ronon went back to lean against the wall. “He’s not lying. Broke its neck.” Ronon grinned in Hatter’s direction. “With one blow.”

“Oh please. You were getting your life sucked out. You’d believe anything he said.”

“Are you calling _me_ a liar now?” Ronon bristled, taking a step towards McKay.

“No. uh, no Conon. No…” Rodney spluttered, hurrying back to his chair, feeling Ronon’s eyes boring into the back of his head. “Just… how can you believe this impossible story!” He did manage a credible sigh of impatience before Ronon growled under his breath. 

“I can believe six impossible things before breakfast, Rodney.” John laughed.

“Oh please.” Rodney groaned, rolling his eyes. “Next we’ll be having a tea party.” 

“Tea?” Hatter shot up. Somehow his hat was back on his head where it belonged without his hands being involved. “Did someone say tea?”

“Would you care for some tea… Hatter?” Elizabeth asked graciously, barely stumbling over the name. “We’re kind of at loose ends right now and there’s not a lot of choices, but I’m sure we can find something.” She touched her headset, turning slightly away. “Someone will bring refreshments shortly. Now.” She folded her arms on the table in front of her. “I’d like to hear more about this ring.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Rodney said shortly, his mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. “Exactly what ring are you talking about?”

“The ring.” Hatter looked at them. “That controls the Looking Glass?” He sighed and looked for answers on the ceiling. “How can this be your Looking Glass if you don’t know how to… to…” He broke off at the guilty looks on their faces. “Oiy. This isn’t your Looking Glass, yeah?” He sat up straight and looked around. “Probably isn’t even your city either.” He started laughing. “Of all the freaking luck… Damn, _freakin’_ Jack! I’m never gonna see Alice again.”

“We’ll do our best. Rodney, make it a priority to check the database for mention of a ring. Especially in conjunction with the mirror.”

“A ring.” Rodney deadpanned. “I suppose that would be the One Ring? _One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them?_ Elizabeth!” Rodney moaned rubbing at his face. “Even you can’t believe this fairy tale clap-trap! Besides, if you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of an invasion here!” His eyes snapped impatiently around the table. “This is worse than a made for tv drama!”

“I noticed.” Elizabeth said dryly. “I’m sorry Hatter, but Rodney’s right about that. We’ll try to get you home, but right now that isn’t even feasible. I’m sorry. We’ll make you comfortable until… until…”

“He may not look like much,” John grinned. “But McKay is really, really good with saving the day.”

A corpsman arrived with several mugs on a makeshift tray and the subject was dropped. Hatter wrapped both hands around the mug pushed in his direction and leaned in to breathe the steam. “Ah.” Was all he said before draining the mug in one go. “A bit different, but good, yeah?”

Everyone else stared at him, still blowing on their own hot tea or coffee.

“He was headed for New York.” Ronon said out of the blue. “That’s where his girl is.”

“New York?” Rodney’s head snapped up. “New York City? Earth?”

“There’s no mirror in New York.” John said slowly, exchanging glances with Elizabeth. “Not one we know about.” He turned slightly to study Hatter. Maybe McKay was right. He could be NID or Trust.

“Of course there’s a Looking Glass in New York.” Hatter did a double-take and then panicked. “Alice isn’t here is she? The monsters didn’t get her? You’re not trying to hide…” He half rose from his seat when Ronon waved him back down. “I wasn’t five minutes behind her!”

“No woman came out of that room. I was in that corridor for at least fifteen minutes before you showed up. She wouldn’t have got past me.” It was a long speech from Ronon and John was staring at him contemplatively. “What?” he asked defensively.

“Let me get this straight.” Rodney tapped his fingers on the table. “You went through your _Looking Glass_ following this Alice person and thought you were going to end up in New York?” At Hatters’ enthusiastic nod, he hummed. “Our mirror is a quantum mirror. Which means there could be, I’m not saying there is, but there could be time differential.”

“Huh?” John and Hatter asked at the same time.

“What year was it in New York?” Rodney asked impatiently, snapping his fingers. “When Alice went thru the mirror?”

“Um.” Hatter answered. He knew Wonderland and Alice’s home didn’t count years in the same way. The Queen had renumbered them when she took over. “Let me think.” Had Alice said anything about the year…. Wait when she had her dad’s watch on the beach…. “2009, yeah?” Maybe.

“2009?” Rodney repeated faintly. “Houston, I think we have a problem.” He looked at Elizabeth and shrugged. “Nothing we can solve right now. And not a big surprise either.”

“What are you talking about?” Hatter looked around the table and caught the confusion on every face except Dr. McKay’s. “What’s wrong?

When no one said anything, John cleared his throat. “Hatter.” He pasted on his bad news smile and said softly. “It’s 2005 here and on earth. In New York City.” 

“What?” Hatter looked around trying to pinpoint the joke. “That can’t be.”

“Time differential?” Rodney asked mockingly. “Remember? Time? Face it kid, your Alice is probably still in high school right now. No way she’s gonna know you.”

“High school?” Hatter repeated faintly. What the hell was high school? Pushing the thought away, he focused on the main problem. “But you can still get me to New York in 2009 yeah?” He asked hopefully.

“No.” Rodney said flatly, ignoring Radek’s quiet rant in Czech complete with hand gestures. 

“Not … just yet.” John tempered. “McKay will figure it out.”

“What? No I won’t.” Rodney spluttered indignantly, glaring at John. “What part of we can’t calibrate the mirror, didn’t you understand?”

“Well then he’ll have to go through the gate, find his way to New York and wait for Alice to grow up.” John lifted his hands with a smile. “There. All figured out.” He stood, ignoring all the gaping mouths. “I need to check on Ellis and make sure every Wraith is either dead or gone. See how Teyla’s doing.” With a smirk toward Hatter, he paused at the door. “You’ll like Teyla, Hatter. She can kick your ass and hand it to you without breaking a sweat.”

“Sounds like Alice.” Hatter smiled morosely. “She tossed the Queen’s men around like they were stuffed dolls.”

“Ah.” Ronon’s grin widened. “I’d like to meet her someday.”

“Yeah. Me too.” John added doubtfully and with a clap to Ronon’s shoulder he left with a nod to Elizabeth, Ronon following close behind. 

“Well um, Hatter.” Elizabeth sighed. “Let’s find you some place to stay until Dr. McKay can get this figured out.”

“Yeah.” He rubbed his face tiredly. “Let’s.”

 

~-~-~-~

 

It was almost midnight when Ronon wandered down to the mess hall looking for a snack, grinning when he saw a couple bowls of blue jello. He grabbed one up and turning for silverware, he saw Hatter sitting by himself, cradling a coffee mug and staring out the dark window. Grabbing a spoon, he hesitated a moment and then walked over to settle down across from Hatter. 

Sheppard had befriended him when he’d first arrived and he could do no less especially since the kid had saved his life. In his time on the run, Ronon had learned to read people at a glance. The guy was harmless, well mostly harmless. He looked lost and Ronon wondered again why he wasn’t the least bit afraid of him. Even the marines were wary and backed off when he frowned at them. Not so this stranger in the funny clothes.

“Someone find you a room?” He asked gruffly, concentrating on scooping out every last bit of jello using his forefinger when he couldn’t get it all with a spoon. Blue jello was probably one of the best things about Sheppard’s people. He couldn’t get enough.

“Hmmm.” Hatter sat down the mug and sighed. “Yeah. I just…” He sighed again and with a shrug turned to the window. Jello gone, Ronon decided he’d done enough, but just as he was getting up, Hatter spoke again.

“You got someone?” His eyes darted across at Ronon and then down to his mug. “A girl?”

“Melena.” Ronon’s lips tightened, eyes hooded and then he answered in a low voice. “She… was killed.”

“Sorry.” Hatter said softly, expression serious. “Had you known her a long time?”

Ronon frowned. Even Sheppard hadn’t asked so many personal questions. Then he realized Hatter wasn’t really asking about Melena, he just wanted to talk about his own girl. “Since we were kids.”

Hatter hummed and smiled wryly. “Nice.”

“How long?” Hatter looked up and his eyes crinkled in question. “Alice? How long?”

“Not even a week, but that didn’t stop me from falling for her.” Scrubbing at his face with one hand, Hatter tipped his mug to examine the few drops in the bottom. “But somehow I just couldn’t seem to open my mouth and tell her and then she was gone and…” Hatter sighed and rubbed his face again. “Sorry, I seem to be babbling.”

Ronon shrugged. “Time doesn’t matter. You love her.” It was a statement, not a question, but Hatter smiled slightly and nodded. “Never met anyone like her before. Well, never met any Oysters before …” a grin tugged at his mouth at the dreamy look on Hatter’s face. 

Ronon frowned and looked down at the empty jello dish. He was pretty sure Sheppard said oysters were a kind of food. From the sea. 

“It’s just…” Hatter shrugged. “She set my soul on fire, yeah?” Suddenly embarrassed, Hatter looked out the window again. “Melena?” Hatter’s face lit up and Ronon smiled reluctantly in return before he realized what the kid had asked.

“Yeah.” Ronon nodded. He hadn’t let himself think about her for years. “Come on, let’s find Sheppard.”

“Okay.” Hatter said slowly and tapped his hat down a little tighter. “Can’t sleep anyway.”

“You’ll like Sheppard. He’s got lots of funny stories. And beer.”

“Beer’s good.” Hatter nodded in agreement and fell into step beside him. 

 

~-~-~-~

 

In the morning, after a dawn run, Sheppard collected McKay and Hatter for breakfast on a balcony in the hot sunshine.

Leaning back Rodney wiped his mouth and pinned Hatter with a stern gaze. “Face it Hammer, you’re stuck here for the foreseeable future. Get over it.”

“That was a little harsh, buddy.” John patted Hatter’s slumped shoulders ignoring the way he flinched away from unwanted sympathy. “What McKay meant to say was we’ve spent the last year or so stuck here with no way home and we managed to survive until help came. You will too.” Leaning an elbow on the balcony, he watched both McKay and Hatter.

“No help will come for me. I was probably sent here on purpose. Damn Jack!”

“Who is this Jack person you keep ranting and raving about?” Rodney asked, mildly curious. How many more quantum mirrors were out there? He still had fifteen minutes before his experiment was ready to check results.

“Jack Chase. Lying, scheming, bastard, pretty boy Prince.” Hatter practically spit the words slapping both hands on the rail.

“Huh.” McKay nodded to himself. “You have those too.”

John twisted his head to give him a _look_ and Rodney shrugged helplessly, checking his watch again. Maybe he could make some minions cry before the results were available. “I’m just gonna go …” Grabbing his coffee cup, he gestured toward the door. “Okay then.”

“He’s probably snuggling up against Alice right now.” Hatter rubbed his face and let the hat roll down his arm, careful to catch it before it blew off into the water far below. “While I’m stuck here with no way back, yeah?” A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he leaned over the balcony, keeping a tight grip on his hat.

“Hey, I’m sure she’ll figure him out.” John patted his shoulder, ignoring the flinch. “Women usually do.”

Hatter sighed heavily.

“Look. You seem like the kind of guy that always lands on his feet.” John waved toward the door. “I’ll be in the infirmary. Anyone can show you the way. Come down later and we’ll see how well you shoot. We’ll figure something out.”

Hatter waved his hat in response then clapped it on his head. “I’ll find you Alice. I swear I will.” After all, the alternative was unthinkable. “Wherever you are, I’ll find you.” He stood looking out over the water. Had it only been a couple days since he’d been flying over another body of water with Alice hanging on to him for dear life and now was in another galaxy stuck here in the middle of a war with life-sucking freaks. He chuckled, they’d never believe he’d been selling Oyster Emotions in a tea shop. 

After a moment or two, a grin flashed across his face. “Never thought I’d be wishing for a little _Hey Nonnie Nonnie._ You’d love it here Charlie. These people are madder than a box of frogs.”

 

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for over a year.
> 
> I’m blaming this whole thing on Brumeier. No question, it’s definitely her fault. I had managed to escape the Alice 2009 fandom (on ff) and well …out of sight, out of mind. But noooooooo, Brumeier had to drag me into you tube and there he was. 
> 
> Alice 2009 was my first foray into fanfiction and well, Hatter is beyond hot. Hatter – aka Andrew Lee Potts – look him up. The hat tricks are amazing. Anyway, I have several respectable SGA wips going that I should be working on and should have been published first, but this bunny came with sharp teeth. 
> 
> It’s not necessary to have seen Alice 2009, but you won’t understand most of the funny bits. Alice 2009 is slow in some spots, so fast forward over those and get to the Alice/Hatter parts.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> OH yeah. I own nothing. It's very sad.


End file.
